


Midnight Proposal

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kaoru share a sexy moment outside a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineaux/gifts).



> For [](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lumineaux-xx.livejournal.com/)**lumineaux_xx** for her birthday. ♥ Sorry it's not very long, hun.  
>  Song[s]: "float" by 9GOATS BLACK OUT

Kaoru leaned back against the wall behind the club, his eyelids fluttering closed, a soft breath escaping his slightly parted lips. The exhale sounded more like a moan when it came right down to it. One hand clutched a half burned cigarette between the pointer and middle fingers, the cherry still smoldering away despite the fact that he hadn't lifted it to his lips in at least two minutes. A shudder ripped through him and his other hand tightened in the red and black strands of hair of the man who was busy at his groin.

A sharp slurping smack issued through the alleyway and Die settled back on his heals, smirking up at Kaoru. It wasn't often he indulged in his little exhibitionism fetish, the cost of being caught far too great for both of them. But this club's alleyway was blocked off on both ends and no one else was back here but them. The metal door would be more than enough warning for them to try to look innocent if someone came out and because of that, Kaoru had accepted Die's proposal to suck him off right out in the night air.

Die gently lifted the cigarette from Kaoru's fingers, taking a long drag and then tapping the ashes off, putting it back between the band leader's fingers. Leaning forward, he slid Kaoru's dick into his mouth, breathing the smoke out of his nose as he moaned around that solid length of velvety heat. Pulling back with another slurp, he gripped the shaft with his left hand, tongue darting out to push just under the foreskin of his lover's uncut cock. He rolled his tongue completely around the head, receiving a long, low moan from Kaoru in response. Die leaned in closer, his teeth gently nibbling on the very edge of the other guitarist's skin. He issued it a soft lick, as if to apologize for the treatment, and then slid his mouth down the shaft again, bobbing his head.

Kaoru let out a louder moan, his hand shoving at the back of Die's head in an attempt to get him to take all of his dick. They'd been together long enough for Kaoru to know that Die liked to be pushed around a little, the loss of all control leaving him aching in his pants. "Fuck, suck it, baby," he muttered out in broken English, the excitement turning him on to the point of dirty talk. Die's head bobbed fast over his lover's dick, both of his hands coming to rest on Kaoru's hips, holding them in place as he worked.

Kaoru threw back his head, the wall behind him colliding with it as he lost it, crying out sharply as he started to cum, flooding Die's mouth with his release. The half-redhead took it all, sucking hard as he swallowed each spurt as it came to him. One hand left Kaoru's hip, sliding down between his own legs and fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. He freed his own length, starting to stroke himself off. He wasn't calm about it, not at all. In fact, he was almost violent in his motions, his grip on his dick white-knuckled and each jerk more like a yank. He pull off Kaoru's dick and shoved his face against the other man's hip, trying to muffle the string of curses that left his mouth.

The band leader stared down at his rhythm guitarist, a smirk on his face. Even when pleasuring himself, Die's movements were timed out, more rhythm than anything else. He was willing to bet that Die didn't even know and probably never would if he wasn't told. But either way, he found it sexy, especially when Die started cursing like a drunken sailor. It didn't take long before Die's fingertips curled harder against his hip, the touch almost bruising, the younger man tensing and then letting out a sharp cry that pierced the night, leaving no one questioning what kind of cry it was. He tossed the butt of his cigarette aside, gently caressing Die's hair, whispering to him that he was precious and beautiful.

They stayed that way for a good long while before Die was finally ready to move, slipping to his feet and tucking himself away. Kaoru did the same and they moved a few feet down the alleyway, both of them pulling out cigarettes and staring to smoke away at them, matching peaceful looks on their faces.

**The End**  



End file.
